This invention relates generally to infant swings, and in particular, to a collapsible swing that may be used to entertain and/or pacify an infant located in the swing.
Conventional infant swings may be used to pacify and relax infants. Some conventional swings are design to be folded or otherwise collapsed for transportation and storage. However, even in their collapsed configurations, such swings may be difficult to transport and/or store due to their size and shape. Many conventional swings are difficult to transport because they lack any structure that permits a parent or caregiver to easily grasp and carry the swing.
A need exists for an infant swing that is easily disposable in a deployed configuration and in a collapsed configuration. Moreover, a need exists for an infant swing that can be easily transported.